


Tension

by mimifills (biffu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/mimifills
Summary: Sakura makes sure to ease the tension out of the Hyuuga matriarch. It is her job to attend to her after all.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was doggy style in front of a mirror & I ran with it.

On all fours and quivering, Hinata sweats as her fingers dig into the plush carpet beneath her. The babypink collar around her throat is tugged by the leash attached to it. The bell in the center jingles as she gasps, fingers flexing as her eyes close. Her head tilts back and she feels warm breath tickle her ear.

She is fully nude, the back of her thighs a striking shade of red along with her ass. The evidence of a punishment given only moments before by the look of the leather paddle strewn a few paces ahead of her. In front of it is a triple set mirror about 8 ft high giving Hinata an ample view of her room and the session she is partaking.

Behind her, Sakura places a callused palm on her back, forcing her to stay in place. Her shirt is torn open, revealing her small chest. Her nipples are at attention unlike Hinata's inverted ones, and they are a delightful shade of pink much like her lover's collar. She swipes her tongue against her bottom lip as she aligns herself with Hinata's backside, holding onto something between them.

Hinata's head falls low as the leash falls to her side, no longer being tugged after that first instance, bracing herself for the next motion. They breathe together, Sakura's fingers rubbing at the small of Hinata's back as she pushes forward while Hinata pushes back.

A loud moan leaves Hinata's lips as her eyes roll. The bell jingles as the pace is set, but it is overpowered by the smack of skin to the harness Sakura is wearing and Hinata's melodic moans. They're both flushed as they move together.

“Look at yourself. The pride of the Hyuuga. Riding my cock like you need it more than anything else.”

Sakura's words make Hinata shudder as she lifts her head and opens her eyes. She watches her chest heave, her breasts bounce, the collar's bell jostles around her neck as she pushes back before being pushed forward. Behind her, Sakura continues to speak but the words are swallowed by her moans again as the sight of them fucking gets her off even more than the feeling of it.

Hinata wishes that there were some kind of camera behind her mirror, so that she could watch this forever. Or at least suspend time so that she can repeat this pleasure forever. Sakura takes Hinata's pleasure, forcing her after the first orgasm to keep going. Both of them aware of the minimum they set for themselves when they began their play.

Hinata squeals when Sakura pulls out and swiftly pushes back in. The amount of cock attached to the harness makes Hinata's eyes tear for a brief moment before the repetitive thrusts give way to more pleasure. She knows that she's screaming Sakura's name as she shudders again, another orgasm rippling through her, and her wetness flowing onto the carpet.

She falls forward, her cheek against the carpet, but Sakura is relentless as she pulls out and rubs at Hinata's clit. There are waves after waves now as she sobs, but it feels so good. Hinata begs for more with every other breath, and it isn't until Sakura has counted near enough to their standard does she stop.

Hinata lays on the ground, hands on either side of her face sniffling and shaking from the aftershocks from her orgasms. She feels Sakura's hands on her body, no longer heated touches but full of care; massaging her muscles that strained by the position.

Slowly, the pains ebb away and Hinata brings herself back to sit. There is a stinging in her cunt, thighs, and ass, but she knows by the next day they will sting less. She takes a deep breath and turns her attention to Sakura, who pulls the matriarch into her arms. She receives a kiss on her forehead, and listens to Sakura's heartbeat, breathing in their scent all the while.

“Better now that you've sweated out your frustrations?” Sakura chuckles into Hinata's ear.

The matriarch lifts her head and nods before placing her hands on either side of Sakura's face aiming to kiss her lips. It is sweet and chaste despite the couple a tangle of nude limbs in what is Hinata's dressing room. She would have to remember to clean the carpet herself later, but for next few minutes, she keeps Sakura to herself without anyone else's notice.

“Much better. I'm grateful to have the village's top physician to check my vitals,” Hinata giggles and then presses her face to Sakura's chest, seemingly embarrassed.

“Totally thorough. As if there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for you.” Sakura makes Hinata look up at her before giving her another kiss. 

“We should use the mirror more often. I can finally see your expressions when you're turned away from me. I really like that. And the collar is a nice touch too.”

Hinata looks down and touches the bell. “Not as gaudy as we thought...besides, only you know that it's for you.” Her eyes trail down to the string of dark purple beads around Sakura's wrist.

“And these for you. You'd think the leader of the Hyuuga clan would want a fancier item to bind her lover with.” Sakura toys with the beads and grins.

“Well...there are other ways to bind you up. If you're willing…” Hinata looks away to the chest where the paddle and their other adult items came from before standing up and tugging her lover's wrist.

“I'm not fully tapped out, and we'll need enough memories to get through the week, won't we?” Hinata bites the bottom of her lip as she holds onto Sakura's hand.

“I'm glad we tied the knot. Now show me how much better you got at them,” Sakura murmurs against her love's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a long time ago but I didn't find any time to post it until now. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
